Silver and Silence
by Lady Miena
Summary: Severus falls for a young Lady of the House of Jade; she is a student at Hogwarts, and such a relationship is forbidden. Never underestimate the power of stardust in the night...
1. A Lady of the House of Jade

I think I fell for Severus right away. I'm not sure why. Somehow I was attracted to him - though I feared him as well. One doesn't become a death-eater without darkness in one's soul. And Severus's soul is very dark. I was attracted to his darkness: dark hair, eyes, clothes, wit... all contrasted on pale skin. I was both attracted and repulsed by my fear of him: fear of his sharp tongue, his dark persona, and his strength. Those who knew him well feared him some. Fear is always safe with an unpredictable nature.

I was only at Hogwarts for two years, the last two before graduation. I know it's unheard of, but I had private tutors. My parents come from a very long and proud line of wizarding families. I am Isolde Jade, of the House of Jade. The House of Jade is a good and noble one, and I was my parents' only child. They wanted me to grow up with values and morals, rather than fall into the traps families such as the Malfoy's had. So I learned the craft as well at those at Hogwarts or any other good wizarding school. When I had learned all I could, and grown some, and matured, they decided to send me off to complete my schooling, hoping I'd learn a bit more and make friends, as well as gain the prestige conferred with graduating from the top wizarding school. It was a bit strange; the girls I was rooming with in Ravenclaw had all known each other since they were about 11 - but they were all very welcoming and I was close to them immediately. I soon settled into the routine they were used to by now: classes, meals, Quidditch, and time with friends. It was all so busy and so different from the life I'd had before. The only time I was truly alone was when I snuck out for late night walks now and then, against the rules.

I loved all my classes, my tutors had prepared me well and I had no trouble keeping up. The only class that was difficult was Potions - but it was difficult for everyone.

I had heard all about Professor Snape. Everyone had a nickname for him, everyone feared him, everyone avoided him. I was warned repeatedly that he would likely make my life, in particular, hell, as I was tutored and new and strange. I was prepared for it, but not for him.

At the sorting feast several new friends pointed him out. He was difficult to see from the back of the room where I was, but I was intrigued. Dark and light. That's all I saw of him from where I was, dark hair and light skin.

**

* * *

My first day of class was my first opportunity of scrutinizing him. I was further intrigued, and a bit frightened.**

"Miss Jade. I've heard all about you. How lovely that you've finally decided to get a real education. Don't expect any special treatment, I shall expect you to know just as much as your more experienced classmates. Have you any questions?"

"Professor Snape. I've heard all about you - " Titters from the classroom. "I'm sure I'll be just fine."

He glowered at me. "Don't be so certain, Miss Jade." He strode to the head of the classroom and launched into a lecture on the fine art of coloring potions. I took notes and watched him. He hadn't said anything all that threatening, yet just the same I was scared. It was his tone, his glare, and something else... some deep, indefinable something within me was scared of something about him.

As class let out, he called me to the front. The room emptied quickly and it was just us. He lounged behind his desk, staring at me as I stood, waiting for him to speak. With one fluid motion so quick it startled me, he was leaning forward, eyes locked on mine. "Miss Jade. I don't know what you've been accustomed to with your privilege upbringing, but here you _will_ be respectful. I will not tolerate anymore such comments from you in my classroom. Am I clear?"

I raised my chin, willing myself to not be intimidated. "Perfectly, professor."

"Good. You are excused this first time, as all students are excused the first time, but the second time _will _mean detention and points deducted from Ravenclaw. Once again, am I clear?"

"Perfectly, professor."

"You are dismissed."

**

* * *

**

Back in the dorms I told my friends what had happened, and they sympathized. They'd all had a their scenes with Professor Snape over the years.

That night in bed, I thought over the incident. I hadn't expected to be in trouble my first day, but I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about that something in me that feared that something in him. I couldn't place the feeling. Frustrated, I pushed it aside and considered him, Severus Snape. He was very different. He seemed to try to be intimidating, with his long billowing cloak and imposing posture. His eyes were so dark... I drifted off to sleep, thinking of dark eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

I appreciate any and all comments, constructive criticism, ideas, hints, and of course any praise. Reviews mean a lot to fanfiction authors, so please take a second to say something. Thank you!

Miena


	2. Of Potions and Late Night Walks

For the next week I was very careful in Potions to be an a perfect student. I answered questions when called on, turned in all assignments on time, and said nothing disrespectful - at least not to Professor Snape's face. What one whispers to one's friends in class in another matter. Gradually I feared him less and he was less suspicious of me. Despite his warning, I had no trouble keeping up, until mid-way through the semester.

We were working on _sine nominae_, a potion I had never heard of before, somehow it had escaped my potions tutor. My classmates were familiar with the potion and its properties, though it was seldom used and most had to refresh their memories. I, however, knew nothing of it, and was forced to speak to Professor Snape, as my friends were all busy remembering it for themselves.

I stood in front of the door to Professor Snape's study, nervously fiddling with my necklace. It was a gift from my grandfather: an oval shaped bit of jade (a symbol of our House) set in silver and hung on a silver chain. I examined the runes on the back, I'd never been told what they meant. Suddenly I realized I was stalling. I dropped the charm, squared my shoulders, and knocked.

"Enter."

I entered. He was seated at a desk in the corner, writing. He looked up, face expressionless.

"Yes, Miss Jade?"

"Do you have a moment, Professor?"

"Yes. Sit down." I sat.

"Professor, I'm having trouble with the potion, _sine nominae_, I've never learned it before..." My hand went to my necklace again. If only he wouldn't stare so!

"And?"

"I hate to bother you, I would have asked a friend but they're all studying - can you show me the potion? Once should be enough."

"Miss Jade, I thought I had made it clear that you would not receive any special treatment." I was taken aback.

"Yes, sir, you did make that clear."

"Then why do you ask?"

"I thought... it's such an obscure potion, none of my tutors ever mentioned it..." He continued to look at me. Suddenly I was rather angry. He was a professor; however much of a git he may be he ought to help his students. "Never mind, professor. I'll ask professor Dumbledorf, he said I might come to him with any trouble." I stood to leave.

"Sit _down_, Miss Jade. I didn't say I wouldn't help you, I wished merely to let you know I cannot and will not help you with every little potion. _Sine nominae_ is a rather obscure potion, you would not be the first student I've had to teach it over to."

I was completely baffled. He stood, went to a bookcase and took down a book. He leafed through it as he sat back down. "This is the potion." With that he opened a case with basic potion-making equipment and gestured for me to begin. I mixed the potion as he watched, asking questions now and then and doing as he instructed.

"There's one ingredient more," he said. I looked up at him. "A drop of blood. It must be that of the one making the potion." He produced a needle and held it out to me.

"I... can't prick myself." I shuddered, looking at the needle. He raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

"I just can't. Needles, they... bother me." He sighed and held his hand out for mine. I put my hand in his, it was very smooth and gentle. He held my finger gently but firmly with his long, pale fingers, and pricked the tip with the needle. I jumped a bit, and he squeezed a drop of blood out. The potion was complete. I looked up at him. He had a look on his face that seemed to ask why he had been so lenient with a student. The late hour, perhaps? I stood to go.

"Thank you, Professor."

"This will be the only time, Miss Jade. You are on your own now." I nodded and fled.

* * *

The time after break passed quietly. I spent most of my free time in the library, reading as much as I could. I'd always loved to read. Now and then I'd run into Professor Snape. He would nod if he noticed me and pass by silently if he didn't - but I always noticed him. I felt this strange desire to talk to him, to know him. I began to speak to him briefly when I met him, at first just a hello. The first time I did so he seemed startled, but he said hello back. One day I asked him what he was reading, and he told me, it was a collection of ancient Celtic myths. We spoke for a moment about them, and he left. Things continued in the manner until a week or so before the Christmas break.

I had been up late with my dormmates. We sat around, brushing each other's hair and talking before bed. I have very long hair, it's dark brown and curls softly. I often keep it in a long braid for class, but outside of class it's usually loose or simply gathered back in a tail. My dormmates had gone to bed around midnight, but I was still up and wide awake. I decided to go for a walk in the corridors.

I've always been a private person. I enjoy my solitude, I need time to think by myself. Though it was against the rules, I often slipped out late at night for a walk. I would look out the great windows at the grounds lit by shimmery moonlight and just think. Sometimes I would hear someone coming, but I would glide into the shadows and stand silent until they passed. Until now I hadn't been caught.

I was still dressed in my off-class clothes: a long, simple skirt of dark green material and a black, rather low cut shirt. I wandered the halls quietly, thinking of dark hair and dark eyes, without any particular person in mind. As I passed a large window I stopped to look at the snow glistening in the moonlight. I leaned on the glass, looking and not at all paying attention to the hallway. Thus the hand on my shoulder made me jump out of my skin. I turned, hoping it would be anyone but Professor Snape - but it was he.

"Miss Jade," he began, glowering at me. "You've been at Hogwarts for quite some time now. I believe you know the rules. Why, may I ask, are you out at this late hour?"

"Professor - I'm sorry I just... wanted to walk for a bit."

"You couldn't wait until morning?"

"No sir - I mean I could, sir, but... I like to walk at night." He waited. "It's so quiet, so calm. I like to be able to think, to be alone... I'm sorry, sir, I know I'm not supposed to... " I trailed off. He was still looking at me. He seemed about to say something, thought better of it, and changed his mind. He reached out a hand and touched my cheek, softly. I almost didn't feel it.

"I seem to remember a student once, long ago, who also liked to roam the lonely halls at night..." He looked as if he were remembering something... some happier day. He shook himself out of it, and removed his hand from my cheek. "To your room, Miss Jade. Immediately." I was more than happy to go. He stood at the window, his dark form silhouetted in the white snow, watching me go. "Goodnight." I turned, not sure I'd heard him. I had.

"Goodnight, Professor," I said, and this time I ran off.

I was trembling slightly as I climbed into bed.

I'd never realized how silky his voice was.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

_Sine nominae_ is Latin for "without name"; a bit of a joke, as I couldn't think of a name.

Even a very short review means a lot to an author, so if you have a moment please tell me what you think. Thanks!

Miena


	3. Stardust on the East Tower

Things were slightly changed, now. More and more I would find Professor Snape in the library, and we would talk. I hardly realized it, but I was slowly being drawn to him. I would glance at him during meals, and every now and then I would find him looking at me. I began to think of him as "Severus" in my thoughts. During class I took every opportunity to watch him: the way he moved, his expressions, his manner of standing or sitting. I was glad of our friendship, if it could be called such. I needed him, needed just to talk to him. To hear what he thought of things, to listen to his opinion. He was always so reserved, so grave. And there was still that feeling deep within my soul, that I carefully avoided. I didn't know what I was feeling for him, and I began to understand my fear of him. It was not so much a fear of him as a fear of my feelings for him. I was frightened that I cared for my professor, a man almost old enough to be my father and dark as night. His black moods, what little I saw of them, disturbed me. Nonetheless, the feelings I had for him grew.

It was after the break before I ventured into the halls for a nocturnal walk again. I'd never been punished for being caught out after curfew, but I hadn't wanted to push it. I truly wasn't sure why I hadn't been punished and I'd never had the courage to ask Severus. I missed my time by myself, though, so when I woke one Friday night and saw the stars glittering, I knew I had to wander the corridors, if only for a bit. It was cold so I felt about for something to wrap in. I wore a black nightgown with long sleeves and a low neck, gathered at the sides with black lacing to give it form; it was warm but not warm enough for a walk in the cold corridors. I found a shawl that belonged to my roommate, I knew she wouldn't mind if I borrowed it. Slipping barefoot into the hall, I ran to the east wing and stared out at the trees and snow. I curled up on the window-seat, thinking, trying to sort out my feelings and thoughts concerning Professor Snape.

This time I heard him coming, but there was nowhere to hide. Professor Snape loomed over me, his expression unreadable.

"Hello, Miss Jade," he said. Surprised, I could only answer with a hello of my own. "Have you ever seen the view from the top of the East tower?" he asked abruptly. I shook my head, astonished. "It's forbidden to students except when accompanied by a teacher." He crossed the hall to a door I hadn't noticed and opened it with a key he produced from his pocket. Glancing over his shoulder at me, he ascended the stair behind the door. I sat there a moment, utterly bewildered, then ran lightly across the hall and up the stairs.

I glanced about as I reached the top and found him, standing at the window behind the opening in the floor. "Look," he said, and I cautiously skirted the hole to stand beside him; there was no railing around the opening to the stairs, and it was a bit disconcerting. The valley around Hogwarts stretched before us, shimmering with moonlight and stardust. It was very late and the moon seemed to be sinking into the lake as it set.

"It's very beautiful," I said, and looked up at him.

"Yes, it is," he replied, and noticed the jade pendant at my throat. He traced the chain with one long finger, over my collarbone and to where the pendant rested, just above the neckline of my nightgown and the swell of my breasts. He lifted it up and studied it.

"It was a gift from my grandfather," I told him. "I've never taken it off, I couldn't if I tried. He put it over my head when I was a baby and it wouldn't fit now." He turned it over and looked at the runes on the back.

"What do these mean?" he asked.

"I don't know," I told him. "Grandfather died before he could tell me, and my father doesn't know what they mean, either. He has his own pendant, given to him by his grandfather, who told him the meaning of the runes on his 18th birthday. It's a tradition of our House, the jade pendant." Suddenly I missed my Grandfather horribly and reached to touch the pendant. Severus still held it, and I wrapped my fingers around his, holding the pendant and his hand. I looked up into his eyes. They were dark and shadowed and the look he gave me was intense. I was a little frightened and I took a step back from him, forgetting the hole in the floor. I remembered mid-step and, confused, stumbled and stepped closer to Severus, who caught me. We were scarcely a foot apart. He still held the chain, as did I. Slowly, he pulled me to him by the chain and my hand; slowly, he lowered his mouth to mine; slowly, he kissed me.

I trembled all over when his lips touched mine. I didn't know what to think. I knew this shouldn't be happening, he shouldn't be kissing me, I shouldn't be kissing him back. I slipped my fingers into his hair. _I shouldn't be doing this. _He ran his fingers over my neck and throat. _I should pull away._ We kissed deeper. I knew then what I felt for him.

Slowly we pulled apart. His hands were still on my neck, framing my face. Looking over his shoulder, I saw the sky had turned light grey. It was just before dawn.

"You should go, Isolde," he said. I nodded. He picked up my shawl - it had fallen to the floor - and wrapped it around my shoulders. He kissed my forehead, and I left.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Much love and thanks to my three reviewers! It gets rather lonely at times, writing, wondering if anyone's reading...

**anonymous**- Thank you, darling. Your thoughts will be a comfort when I'm sitting at the lonely computer screen, late in the night, wondering if what I'm writing even makes sense to anyone...

**WhatsShakinBacons**-Professor Snape junkies are the best there are. Happy to be your "dealer"! (I love your name, by the by.)

**Kamila**- I'm so glad you love it! I have every intention of continuing. Thanks!

I have this story thought through in my mind, it's just a matter of finding the time to write it out. Spring break is over. Monday I go back to college. Damn. But this is a short story, and it should be finished soon. I feel rediculous for saying so, but reviews would mean a lot to me, and to how soon I work on this. Even a short "Woo-Hoo!" So please review, if you have even a second. Thank you!

Miena


	4. Lit By Firelight and Coals

It was Saturday and for that I was grateful. I didn't have to get up, didn't have to eat with everyone, didn't have to sit in class. I slept late and stayed in my room when I woke, reading. I knew I had to talk to Severus, but I didn't know what to say. I half hoped he would come to me, but I knew that was unlikely. It was very late, close to midnight, before I worked up the courage to go to him. I examined myself carefully in the mirror before I went. I was wearing black pants and a black corset-style top that laced up the back. Over this I wore a long jacket/robe of emerald green velvet. My hair was bound back by a black cord. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I wanted to look perfect. I touched the jade pendent, remembering, as I slipped through the corridors to his personal study, where I knocked. He opened the door immediately, it almost seemed he had been waiting for me. He ushered me in and sat me on a couch before the fire, taking a chair near mine. We stared at the fire for a moment. I was horribly uncomfortable. Finally he looked at me.

"Miss Jade, I apologize profusely for what happened last night. I should not have done that and I'm sorry, it was completely outside my boundaries as your teacher. I assure you - "

"Stop." He looked at me. "Please stop." I took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't come here to listen to you apologize, or to say I'm sorry, because I'm not."

He stared into the fire for a moment. "Then why did you come?"

"To see you, to talk to you... I don't know." I shook myself. "You shouldn't have kissed me, but I shouldn't have kissed you back. But I wanted to. Please don't tell me this is all some big mistake, that you didn't know what you were thinking. Don't tell me this is all nothing."

He put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't know why it happened."

I considered this for a moment, then said, "Are you sorry? Truthfully?"

He lifted his head to look at me. "No."

I fell silent, watching the fire twist and weave. Suddenly he stood and walked around me, sitting beside me on the couch. I had been turned to face him in the chair, and now he was behind me. I began to turn to him, but he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I sat, my back to him, unsure and a little frightened. I felt him untie the cord and shake my hair free. He ran his fingers through it, and stopped.

"I should not be doing this," he whispered, half to himself. I didn't want him to make me leave. Back still turned to him, I slipped my jacket off and laid it over the arm of the couch. "Don't stop," I said.

He placed his hands tentatively on my shoulders. He ran his hands up and down my bare arms and shoulders, then back up to my neck, under my hair. His touch was both rough and gentle. He shifted my hair over one shoulder and kissed the nape of my neck, just under the hairline. His lips burned like coals from a fire. He ran his lips down my spine to the top of my corset; searing, burning kisses. I turned to Severus, unable to bear it any longer, and kissed his lips. I climbed onto his lap and pulled back, looking at him for a moment. His hands rested lightly on my hips, his long black hair hung in his face. He frightened me even yet.

Slowly, I unbuttoned his coat, smoothing it aside, then his the top buttons of his shirt. His chest was pale yet strong, with a line of dark hair running down the middle and into his shirt where it was still fastened. We were both trembling. I stopped, hands on his chest. There were certain things I would not and could not do. He was my teacher, I mustn't forget that. And my family had taught me certain values. I could only go so far. Though I hadn't intended to be undressing him, I realized that was what I was doing. I ran my finger down the line of hair and left the last buttons as they were. I kissed his chin and neck and he pulled me close. I buried my face in the curve of his neck and felt his blood racing. There's a place on the neck, just under the jaw, where you can feel a person's lifeblood as it races to and from their head. I put my lips to it, and felt it throbbing. This was where a vampire drank. I felt him sigh.

"Isolde."

I didn't move, eyes closed, warm with his body's warmth.

"Isolde, you must go."

I drew back and looked into his eyes. "Severus... "

"You mustn't be seen here. It's late, you must go to bed."

I slipped off his lap and retrieved my jacket. I was suddenly cold without him.

He stood and pulled me to him, held me for a moment. "Everything will be fine, Isolde."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Much love and thanks to my wonderful reviewers! I have chapter five mostly finished and I think there will be about two or three chapters after that. As I said, a short story. _Support fanficion! Review!_

**cj**- I'm so happy that you think I've made Snape amazing. Really I can't take credit, he's quite amazing all on his own!

**RoughIslandSunris**- I most certainly will. Thanks for reviewing!

**CathRakka**- I don't usually read OC either, I'm a Hermione/Severus shipper. But this plot came to me with an older student in mind, which is necessary for the ending. I'm glad you like my charactor, though! Thanks!


End file.
